Iron and orange
by Gingerfloss
Summary: "I believe you are experiencing a symptom known as Love, Sir."


Hey! So i know its been a while, but here's the 45 minute writing challenge i did for Lifesizedecoy last week, there are new chapters due for all three of the main fics asap, but for until them, i hope you enjoy a little bit of Pepperony goodness.

Reviews will as always, be appreciated!

GingerFloss

* * *

After its finished, after she's collapsed and panting and he's tugging her naked and slightly damp body into his arms there's always an awkward moment or two. He could leave her alone to sleep it off, but by the same right, she should be leaving him considering it's not even her bed. But Virginia Potts is a mixture between wet and sore and warm and Anthony Stark is too busy counting the freckles on her shoulder and kissing her neck to try to cover up the fact he may have left a deep red-purple bruise on her shoulder sometime in the last half hour. This has happened before, and it'll probably happen again, when the completely sober head of R&D and the CEO have somehow tumbled into bed and each others naked warmth.

He's getting better at it. She' that at least, the first few attempts had been far too quick and panicked for her to really feel anything. But the more time they wasted, the more he was learning about pleasuring her as-well. Pepper was reasonably certain that what was going on with her was nothing like the drunken mess that gave him his sex god reputation. When he'd had that much, he probably couldn't remember which end was which.

The more she let him touch her, the more gentle and curious he was becoming about her, the more he seemed to enjoy kissing and licking and teasing her, hands and mouth working together and talking to her. Every time he called her beautiful it sent shivers up her spine. It was just the way he said it, lips pressed up against her ear like it was a secret that he thought it whilst he laid waste to her underwear faster than any other known man could. She couldn't help but enjoy herself as he flipped their positions, sitting her on top for a while.

Stark honestly couldn't believe his luck. She probably thought she looked horrible, but tousled haired, messy and completely naked was a look he could really get used to his ginger CEO having on a much more regular basis. Pepper was pretty, especially when she was gazing down on him, eyes blazing with lust and passion and a fire he'd never seen before.

Before long they'd both collapsed, curling up in each-others arms to rest. Pepper honestly had never slept as well as she did in his arms, holding her tight and safe against him chest. He was in truth quite a bit shorter than her, but somehow he could still keep her safe from her own demons, legs tangled together and foreheads pressed together, she could still feel his warm breath on her lips.

Neither of them wanted this to end. Tony knew he needed to say something to her, surely it couldn't be that hard to just ask Pepper to be his? completely and entirely his to hold and protect and love? He knew he shouldn't be, but the more he thought the more he realized he was falling in love with her. How was that even possible? He couldn't be in love with anyone except himself, could he? Surely his reputation, his own feelings would have destroyed that?

Virginia couldn't be in love with him could she? Pepper hated him, didn't she? All they ever did was argue and scream and throw things at each others heads and she'd threatened to fire him at least three times in the past week. Or was that exactly what it was supposed to be? Screaming and shouting that somehow turned into mad, dirty sex against the elivator walls and her car bonnet? And the nights when he'd find her crying on the stairs, wrap his arms around her and let her let in on his shoulder, chasing the press around to stop them publishing anything else that could break her heart, and the few occasions he'd punched her ex-boyfriends out for making her cry. Was that what it all meant? When he couldn't stop thinking and missing and waiting for her?

Tony bit his lip, gazing sideways at the sleeping woman with his head on her chest, sticky ginger curls covering his reactor and her warmth against him. Pepper, without the spanks and the makeup and the hairdo was nothing like the woman he thought he'd fall in love with. He'd always thought she'd be a supermodel, blonde and big titted with an impeccable knowledge of what to do in bed and wonderful in the kitchen.

A kind of trophy wife that fit his status. He had never expected her to be ginger, freckled, mardy, grumpy, bitchy, temperamental, unable to cook anything without the recipe book, able to make him laugh half way though making love to her, wake him up with cold water over his head and snore in her sleep. But somehow, that's exactly what he had and who she was, and he wouldn't give her up for the entire world.

Almost as if she knew what he was thinking about, she kicked him in her sleep, landing the blow just above his knee as she shifted, seeming to smile at him.

"Dammit Potts…" Tony muttered, nuzzling into her with a smile, burying his nose in her apricot curls: "Did it have to be you? I mean, not that you're not completely drop dead gorgeous, but seriously? I don't know if I'm out of your league or you're our of mine but i don't know what i'm suppose to do with you. Can't you just stay naked and warm with me like this forever?"

"I believe you are experiencing a symptom known as Love, Sir." Jarvis suddenly piped up, volume down so low that only Tony could hear.

"Thanks J." Stark hissed in annoyance, glowering at the ceiling: "I kinda realized."

"Perhaps i should make a dinner reservation for yourself and Miss Potts, If you think you can make it." The voice suggested, sounding almost smug at the suggestion.

"Uh…" Tony paused, looking down at the woman against him, running a hand through her hair: "Yeah? I think?"

"I can organize a scene similar to the one in beauty and the beast if you like sir? When the Beast finally proclaims his love to her through music and food?"

"Fine… fine, whatever" He grumbled, nuzzling into Peppers hair for a moment, letting the silence fall in the room as he started to drift off too, ready to join her in dreamland, before suddenly piping up again: "JARVIS."

"Yes Sir?"

'You and the bots are officially banned from using Netflix to watch Disney movies."

"But Sir…"

"No. Cos next you'll be comparing Thor and Loki to Lilo and Stitch."

"I had no idea you had seen those movies sir." JARVIS retorted, the smugness back in his voice.

"What else are you supposed to do when babysitting Captain America?" He asked, smirking to himself.


End file.
